Quality Time
by AtrumMaximus
Summary: Harry did get to spend some quality time with Siríus after all. Just not quite the way he had imagined. WARNING man-on-man sex, innouendo and silliness!


**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, and least of all Harry Potter. I'm not that damn lucky.

**Warnings: **Slash sex, silliness and more slash sex. Mention of self penetration and masturbation.

**A/N: **Okay, so this was a oneshot that I was challenged to a looong time ago. I kinda forgot about it when the muse for BGE became violently active, but see, then this one ambushed me yesterday, and then I just had to finish it… Which is why the chapter for BGE is a bit late ^^' I'm sorry, but I can only write one thing at the time! Dedicated to Oblivion Inc, for giving me this idea. Betaed by my sis again!

**Quality Time**

by AtrumMaximus

Nothing could have prepared him from what he had just witnessed. Harry felt like his heart had permanently attached itself to the inside of his throat. And it was choking him. Oh Merlin…. His mind was blank. How the hell…? How did this happen to him? Why did all the weird stuff always happen to him?! First the troll and the Cerberus, then 4 different types of creepy people (well technically Quirrel and Voldemort's creepy personas were the same, but it still counted!), the Triwizard Tournament, this year the horrible toad thingy (it insisted it was a woman, but Harry wasn't fooled), and now this! He couldn't even….

Harry slid down with his back against the door; the one he had just moments before kicked shut with the force of a giant. At least his reflexes still reacted pretty quickly; Harry could just imagine himself frozen in place, right there in the door to his bedroom, eyes locked on…. His mind hadn't stopped spinning yet, and Harry suddenly started chuckling madly. He couldn't decide whether to be thoroughly freaked out or just laugh it off, but it seemed his body had settled on the thing in between: be very freaked out, go into shock and _then _start laughing. Really, it was no wonder the papers thought him insane. Maybe he was.

He couldn't hear what was going on the other side of the door, and he was rather curious about Sirius's reaction. If it had been… weird for him, it must have been completely mortifying for Sirius! He hadn't really seen that much of Sirius these last weeks. Well he had _seen _him, but when there were so many people in the house for Christmas, it became hard to devote any time to a single individual - even when the individual was your godfather and the dearest person in the world to you.

He had actually been a bit glad when he found out he had forgotten his trunk back here at Grimmauld place, because maybe then when he went back to get it, he could see Sirius for himself. Well looks like that wish just blew up in his face, huh? What he "saw" of Sirius was not exactly what he was thinking about! Maybe he should have listened to Dumbledore when the headmaster had told him an order member would bring it later, instead of throwing a tantrum…. too late for that anyway. No use regretting it. There were more important things to worry about right now. Like how to actually get his trunk from his bedroom. He didn't really dare just walking in, and what if Sirius was still…. With that… And Harry was _sure _those had been his, and… and how could he face Sirius, ever again?!! Harry blushed deeply just at the thought. Well he blushed _more _deeply, it wasn't like the one from before had faded yet. And who could blame him? With Sirius like that… and really he was very handsome, so who wouldn't… Harry shifted uneasily. Then sat up stiff, when the movement brought his attention to another reaction his body seemed to have had. Mortified he tried to will the entirely inappropriate erection away. This just did _not_ happen! It was his godfather for Merlin's sake! Well, now he could most _certainly _not face Sirius. Though, if you thought about it, it was really Sirius's own fault, since he started… And the fact that harry had a hard-on because of it was just the normal qualms of a hormonal teenager. Really he would have probably reacted the same way if it had been Mrs. Weasley he found in that position! Or so he told himself, trying to ignore the way he involuntarily flinch at the thought of Ron's mother. Okay maybe not her. That was just… a bit icky.

Trying to boast up a bit of that famous Gryffindor courage, Harry stood up. His cock had deflated a little at the horrifying mental picture of Molly, so at least it wasn't as noticeable as before. That was something. He cleared his throat, and resolutely turned around, knocking on the door before he could talk himself out of it. "Ehm, Sirius? I-I really, kinda n-need my uhm, my trunk…?" He shouted through the door. Or more like whispered pathetically. A muffled sound from the other side did nothing to sooth his nerves. Still, he hesitantly pushed the door open. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Harry couldn't help but be relieved, but still a small voice in the back of his brain was sulkily pointing out that now there was no chance of anything fun happening. Harry squashed it down with force, and focused on being relieved. Quickly Harry walked to where his trunk was, and he did most certainly not stare wantonly on the spot on his bed where Sirius had been, on his way there. In fact he was fully concentrated on the task at hand. That is, he was until he caught side of the black dog sitting in the corner, pretending not to be there. Harry felt like pretending it wasn't there too, but in a moment of clarity, he decided that it was probably best to deal with it now, instead of waiting until summer to let the embarrassment settle. So, feeling really, _really_ uncomfortable and looking anywhere but at Sirius, Harry whispered: "maybe we should talk." He felt silly the moment the words left his mouth. Sirius didn't seem impressed either if the canine snort from the corner was anything to go from. Harry hesitantly sat down at the bed, and after a few seconds patted the spot next to him. Sirius demonstratively pretended not to notice for a couple of minutes longer, then padded over.

* * *

Three minutes later Harry had regretted ever going into the room. His supposed courage, the thing that had absurdly convinced him to 'talk', was burned away and all that remained was silence. _Awkward_ silence. Sirius, who after the first childish sulking, had committed himself fully to the idea that they should have a man-to-man talk about what the fuck had happened, but still hadn't come pass the "yeah well, listen harry…"-part, was now sitting on the bed next to Harry – about 3 meters away. Harry had a sudden appreciation for the opulent indulgence of the Blacks pureblood habits, which let even the guest rooms have beds larger than Dudley's room at Private Drive.

He sneaked a look at Sirius.

Sirius sneaked a look at him.

Harry blushed.

Sirius snickered.

Harry sent him a glare.

It wasn't fair that _he _should be embarrassed when it was Sirius who had just been caught with his pants down! Literally! Harry told him so.

Sirius blushed.

Harry suddenly realized that he had never seen Sirius blush before and that it was absolutely adorable and very sexy. And now that he was on that track, it did look remarkably like the way his face had flushed before when… And then the part of Harry's brain that thought rationally caught up with the impulsive, in-direct-connection-with-his-groin–part, and he had to fight the urge to throw himself out the window. _What is wrong with meeeee??_ He asked himself in a pathetic whine. His inner slytherins laughed evilly and told him he was being incredibly slow, and Harry was sure one of them called him an imbecilic brat with the observation skills of a 3 year old. Snape had better keep out of his brain in the future. The other, major part of him, that was completely Gryffindor, and horribly bad at understanding anything besides the obvious food, quidditch and defeat the bad guys things, shrugged and told him to get himself together and stop gaping at Sirius like a fish. The slytherin parts agreed to this solely because looking like a fish did not appeal to them very much either.

In the mean time Sirius was busy looking calculatingly at Harry, the same time as trying to locate some robes or something to wear. At the moment he was dressed in a blanket and, yeah well, a blanket. He had – fortunately – taken off what he was wearing when Harry had, eh, surprised him, but hadn't really had the foresight to bring anyclothes with him when he in a fit of irresistible horniness had ventured to his godsons recently abandoned bedroom to get a good wank. And then he had been fortunate enough to run into Harry's trunk too, and then the temptation had really been too big. Really. Especially for a bloke so completely unable to control his primal urges as Sirius was, had always been, and would probably continue to be - if this little encounter didn't scare him for life and left him as cold-loined as the greasy bat himself. It certainly looked possible with the way Harry was stammering, paling and looking entirely too much like someone about to die of a heart attack. Sirius hadn't really envisioned James son to be such a prude. Just thinking about some of the things the marauders had done…. Well let's just say it was enough to give him wet dreams at the age of 39. And now the son made it almost _embarrassing _to be found out. Sirius couldn't even remember the last time he'd been embarrassed before this. It sucked.

It was about at that point of the non-conversation that Sirius noticed the rather appealing blush that Harry, too, was wearing. Now why would that be? Sure it was an embarrassing situation as a whole, but he didn't seem to be focused on Sirius right now (deep moments of self assessment regardless of company _were_ known to happen for teenagers) and there hadn't really been said anything that could account for renewed mortification the last couple of minutes. It didn't look like an angry flush either. In fact… it kinda looked like an oh-Merlin-I'm-aroused-and-it's-so-wrong sort of blush. Sirius' interest peaked drastically. "Harry… Did that turn you on?" Nothing as good as being blunt.

Harry froze in the middle of his inner no-no-no-no-no rant. One big long NOOOOOOOOO started instead. He was vaguely aware of some blabbing shit falling out of his mouth in the style of "uhm, goeh tjahh blaah maybe? I mean nooooe gaargh!" but his mind was too busy being shocked to actually come up with an answer. His face was literally on fire, or so it felt. Sirius looked smug as hell. Before he had gotten himself together – at all, Sirius had closed the gap between them in a strange slithering move, that no gryff should be able to pull off, and was suddenly in dangerously close proximity with Harry's still not faltering hard-on. Oh fuck. _Please don't look down Sirius._

Sirius chuckled deeply, and gave Harry a small smirk. "I'll take that as a _yes._ So…" He scooted even closer, his thigh now pressed against Harry's. "Was it the fact that it was on _your bed? _Or was it that I was wearing _your _school tie? And by the way… I really like those silk boxers of yours, though it maybe wasn't so nice of me to use them like that without your permission… They just feel really _good_ you know? I bet you get a hard-on every time you wear them. The way they feel sliding against your cock… But maybe it was really not that I was getting off with your silk pants, maybe it was the _huge_…" Sirius was now practically on Harry's lap, purring in his ear. "_Gorgeous…" _He was thrilled to hear the boy's breath coming in pants by now. "_Dildo _sliding in an out of my ass that did the trick, hmm?" Harry actually moaned. "I guess it was. Why, everyone would be turned on by that. You don't need to be ashamed, we aren't really family so it would be perfectly alright for us to fuck if we wanted to you know?" It was hard to tell if the sound harry made was meant to be an affirmative, but Sirius choose to take it as one. This was really going remarkably well. If you didn't linger on the fact that the boy he was in bed with (well not really in bed yet, but they _were_ _on_ a bed, and it wouldn't be long before they were doing the only thing sensible to be doing on a bed, not if Sirius had a say) was not at all legal, his godson and supposed to be like a son to him (if you listened to Dumbledore – then again who does?), it could be seen as him having a horny young man panting for him, and all the time in the world to devour him in. And what can you say? Maybe incest was hot. It didn't bother Sirius, that's for sure.

Harry felt like his brain had melted. He could have sworn Sirius just asked him if he wanted to fuck, but surely that couldn't be. And yet… something in the way that Sirius was on his lap and purring, together with the telltale feeling of something _hard _poking harry in the stomach, told him that maybe it was, indeed, true. But really, it was very hard to concentrate on being confused, when he had to fight back moans and groans at every third word out of his godfather's mouth. Oh _Merlin_, that dildo… He really should tell Sirius that he wasn't gay, but at the moment he didn't think it would sound very convincing. And when he opened his mouth to try, one of the moans slipped out instead. Damn. But what Sirius was saying did make sense. They weren't really related all were they? And the age different, pfft, well that wasn't too bad was it? Didn't seem so right now. He mumbled something to Sirius, sounding vaguely like a 'true'. Sirius grinned at him. "good boy!" And with that harry was assaulted. Sirius pushed him backwards on the bed, pushed his tongue in Harry's mouth and pushed their groins together, in one big delicious mix of pushes. Harry wasn't quite sure which one of them made him moan, but one thing was for sure. Sirius was a _way _better kisser than Cho Chang. Still wet, yes, but more in a tongue, teeth and sliding movement kinda way, and Morgana's tits it felt good. He could feel Sirius fingering with his clothes, and now that he thought about, Harry did feel a bit overdressed, especially considering that Sirius was… OH MY GOD SIRIUS WAS NAKED! Harry's eyes drifted down, unable to stop even at the direct command of their owner.

…wow.

Sirius gave that annoying chuckle again and teasingly stroked himself, causing Harry's breath to hitch. "What? It's not like I brought clothes with me, and blankets are rather quick to strip off, hmm? So what do you say we get you out of those clothes…" Sirius hands were already working at the top button of Harry's shirt, like he was a child needing help to get his clothes off. Harry didn't really have the presence of mind to stop him, and instead focused on trying not to stare incredulously at Sirius' rampant erection. He wasn't doing a very good job that either.

Sirius cursed, ripping Harry out of his amazed stupor. "I hate clothes…" The man mumbled, before he calmly ripped Harry's button-down open, buttons flying everywhere. Harry stuttered something vaguely protesting, but didn't really mind, not when Sirius' mouth immediately attached itself to his surprisingly sensitive nipple. Who would have thought that the man had such a talented mouth? Harry whimpered, and he could actually feel Sirius' breathy chuckle on his skin. His godfather's hands were fumbling with Harry's trousers, and the random touches through the clothes almost made him squirm and arch into it. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he was sure Sirius would mock him endlessly – and probably in front of the rest of the order just to make it worse. He could be a bit obnoxious sometimes. Still, Harry's resolve was quickly crumbling, and with an impatient huff, that he would later viciously claim was something Sirius had imagined, he himself ripped upon the buttons and yanked the trousers down. Sirius didn't protest, just raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed beet-red, and to late realized that he had just exposed himself completely. Luckily Sirius didn't give him time to become anymore embarrassed, as he pushed harry on his back and ripped the trousers – and pants – down over his ankles, tossing them to the floor before he straddled harry. Their erections brushed along each other, both of them groaning loudly, and Harry's hips involuntary snapped forward.

Sirius smirked down at him, holding him down with one hand. "Now now harry, patience is a virtue."

Harry growled at him, his hand attaching itself to the hair hanging down over Sirius shoulder, and violently yanked the other man down effectively shutting him up. Sirius took the chance to claim the boy's lips again, his tongue slipping in to mingle. His hand moved from Harry's hip up to tease a nipple and the other got busy stroking their erections together. Harry was a puddle of pleasure, completely oblivious to anything but the sensations, as the moans and pleas spilling into Sirius' mouth bore evidence of. Sirius realized that none of them would probably last very long considering that, a: Harry was a horny teenage boy, and b: Sirius had already been close to coming once, and had been going at it in some way for about an hour. He let the boy's mouth go with one last gentle lick to his lip, and instead trailed the path along Harry's jaw to his earlobe, biting it lightly. "What do you say harry, I'm already nice and ready for you, do you want to fuck you godfather real good?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Harry's moan was answer enough. Sirius concluded that the pre-come dribbling out of harry entirely too delicious looking cock would have to be enough, since he definitely did not want to go find lubrication right now. He positioned himself over Harry's cock, and looked down at his delirious godson. Damn if he hadn't gotten lucky! Harry growled impatiently, and Sirius snorted before slowly lowering himself. Harry was almost shaking with the need to thrust into that tight hot warmth, but Sirius held his hips down. When the boys cock was fully imbedded, Sirius paused briefly to let himself get used to the feeling. Even though Harry's cock wasn't as big as the dildo Sirius had used before, the feel of a real cock was just so much richer. The balls brushing against his opening, the slightly uncontrolled movement of a partner, the _heat…_ He didn't wait it out, his arousal getting to big. Slowly he started riding Harry, angling it just right, and there it was, the spot, and oh _Merlin! _Harry was fisting the sheets and moaning. The sight was nearly as good as the feeling, and soon he couldn't hold himself up entirely any longer, falling forward over his godson and resting his forehead on the boy's shoulder. The sound of skin against skin filled the roam together with both their panting, and the occasional moaning. The thrusts got deeper, faster, _harder._ Sirius could feel the cock in him swell, and breathed out raggedly:" touch me Harry…" The boy did, a clumsy hand fisting Sirius' leaking cock. He moaned loudly and felt his balls draw up. His hand found his way to Harry's nipple, and he tweaked it at the same time as tightening his inner muscles. The scream harry gave when he came, as well as the feel of the hot wetness filling him inside was enough to send Sirius over the edge as well, and he shook with the force of his orgasm, spilling over their chests. "Hhhaah… H-Harry… Nghhh…." Sirius fell down panting, uncaring of the stickiness between them. He felt totally boneless.

* * *

Harry felt his senses return to him slowly. Wow that was just… wow. Did he really just fuck Sirius? His Godfather who he had secretly had the hots for since he had grown a sense of sexuality? It sure felt like it, considering the fact that he was still _inside_ the man!

"…next time, wear your tie…" Sirius mumbled against his chest. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Sirius lifted his from his now shaking pillow with a perturbed look on his face. Harry smirked. "I think _you _should wear the tie, and then _I'll_ wear the silk pants!" Sirius smirked back.

That was when he heard the door go downstairs, and Remus' voice rang through the house. "Sirius?! Have you seen Harry? He was supposed to be back by floo half an hour ago!"

Harry panicked, and tryed to push Sirius off him to get to his clothes. He froze when he noticed the smirk on his Godfathers face. "What are you doing Sirius?! He'll find us for sure if you don't move!" He hissed. A slow grin spread over Sirius' face. "I know he will… you know, remind me to tell you some stories about the marauders someday…. I think a new era has been started, so we might as well invite them all in, hmm? We did after all name you honorary marauder did we not?" He shifted, and felt the cock inside him give a twitch. "You think you're up for another round? 'Cause this is giving me a sense of déjà vu." That's when the door opened.


End file.
